


Put the cabbage back!

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: Grocery shopping was not the first thing on Kuroo's to-do list after Bokuto is finally able to come visit. He had much more romantic plans that involved cuddling on his sofa with a bad movie in the background, a classic.But maybe even grocery shopping can be romantic depending on who you're with.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Put the cabbage back!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/gifts).



There are many great, unanswered questions in the world. Big, philosophical ones that people have been arguing over for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Questions that caused the greatest minds of their generations to stare wide-eyed into the sky and ponder the sky before writing it all down in a big chunky book that basically amounted to ‘this is what I think but really I don’t know’. 

Deep, meaningful questions such as what does it mean to be human? What is the nature of evil? Why are we here? If a volleyball hits the court with no one around to hear it, does it make a sound?

Kuroo would much rather delve into one of those vast mysteries than continue to listen to his long-time boyfriend completely tear him apart over the state of his kitchen. And, as was the usual case, he found himself unable to stop the force of nature that was Bokuto Koutarou.

“Man, I thought Tsum-Tsum was bad, but this is just pathetic. No fresh fruit, no milk, and I think that thing in the container that used to be stew winked at me.” Bokuto drops something that was once an apple into the bin and crosses his arms.

Kuroo groans and resists the urge to bash his head against one of his many empty cupboards. He’d been so sure he had food, he swore he went out two days to get some stuff ready for Bokuto’s visit, so the two of them hadn’t stopped for anything on their way from the station. 

Actually now that he thought about it maybe it was eight or nine days ago? Time was weird when his every waking moment was consumed with the upcoming Olympics and how to use it to inspire the next generation of volleyball players. He’d arranged interviews for most of the team members and was hopeful of getting one or two to appear in videos as well. Maybe take them to a school and have them teach some kids or something.

There was a small window when the best volleyball players in Japan were all together, and he needed to make the most of it. 

Kuroo loves his job, way more than he expected to actually, but the downside was this; him getting so wrapped up in his latest problem that he forgot to, you know, do basic stuff like stock his kitchen.

There’s a depressing number of fast food boxes in the bin, and he can feel the judgement oozing from Bokuto.

Great.

Fantastic.

All he wants to do is collapse into the incredibly impressive arms of his boyfriend and cuddle while watching bad films with hilarious one-liners that they’ll both snort over. Instead, he’s faced with his own lack of preparation, and damn, this is a really bad start to Bokuto’s weekend, isn’t it?

Tokyo and Osaka weren’t exactly close, and recently they’d had less and less time together. Their jobs weren’t exactly relaxed or easy-going, and with all the press events around the national team, it had been more difficult than usual to get time together, just the two of them.

So Kuroo had been looking forward to this weekend.

Right up until he’s confronted with an empty kitchen and a fridge that has two things left in it once Bokuto is done clearing out everything else.

“I said I’m sorry already.” He is not whining, grown ass men do not whine like toddler when confronted with the disappointed gaze of their loved one. “I thought I had more stuff than this. Do you just want to order takeaway, and we can have a night in?” 

It’s not the healthiest option, but Kuroo is tired and wants his brain to stop spinning wild with slogans and numbers and that creeping feeling of stress that he won’t get everything done in time.

Bokuto rolls his eyes and moves forward to flick him on the forehead.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. Though maybe I shouldn’t be surprised about this coming from the guy who once tried to boil potatoes in a pan of cold water.”

Kuroo flushes and bats Bokuto’s finger away. One of the very few cons of dating one of your closest friends: they knew all the embarrassing shit about you, and there was nothing you could do to stop the teasing.

Except tease back, of course.

“That was one time, and that oven was very complicated. Even Yaku struggled with it! Besides, I’m not the one that nearly burnt a kitchen down when he tried to cook sausages.”

That had been an interesting camp for sure.

Bokuto flicks him on the head again and beams when Kuroo scowls at him. Kuroo manages to not drop the scowl at the sight of that smile and the memory of how much he’s missed it recently, he has an offended boyfriend image to protect after all.

“There’s a small store near here, right? Let’s grab some stuff —  _ I’ll _ cook — and then go to bed. Tomorrow we’ll do a proper shop, and I can leave on Monday not worried that you’re gonna die alone in your apartment with nothing to eat.” He turns to the two remaining ingredients in the fridge. “Besides, I don’t feel much like surviving on cheese and yoghurt for the next few days.”

So they go shopping.

Of course they do because even if Kuroo is tired, not just a little grumpy, and embarrassed he’s never been very good at saying ‘no’ to Bokuto. Not since the first year of high school when the other boy had ran into him during clean up and teenage Kuroo had looked up into the most brilliant pair of eyes he’d ever seen and fallen harder than a meteorite.

The automatic doors slide open, and Bokuto practically bounces through them into the store. Seriously, anyone looking at them wouldn’t think that Bokuto was the one who’d just come from morning training and taken a long train ride to be here.

Kuroo grabs a basket and follows the excited chatter down the isles.

Fruit. Vegetables. Tins.

It’s all a bit much for a ‘quick’ shop, and Kuroo has to put his foot down at the amount of meat Bokuto tries to get.

“We’re not going to eat all of that, Bo. In case you’ve forgotten, I’m not an all star athlete with an appetite of ten men, so please put two of those packs of chicken thighs back.” Clearly, Bokuto’s social life needs to include more non-volleyball players who eat a normal amount. 

“But protein is important, and you can freeze it for later.”

“No way, now come on I think they have that cereal you like a few shelves down.” Distraction attempted.

“Oooh! I didn’t see that, let’s get some!” Distraction worked. Kuroo slides the packs back into the cold storage area and breathes a sigh of relief.

This wasn’t exactly what he had planned for the evening, but he can’t deny the smile on his face as he watches Bokuto flit around the store. They don’t move in any particular order, often doubling back to find something they missed or spending time bickering over whether to buy something or not.

“Kuroo, we have to buy that cabbage. It’s looking right at me.”

“No way, that thing is probably cursed and will kill us in our sleep tonight. I’ve seen that horror movie before.” It had been a pretty bad one during the Nekoma reunion, but even then Inouka had been shaking on his seat.

“Really? Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” It’s the sincerity and earnestness in Bokuto’s voice that always gets him. The fact that yes if they did live in a world where cursed, sentient vegetables did exist, Bokuto would try and protect Kuroo from them. Promises like that do things to a man’s heart, and Kuroo’s is only human.

“Aw, babe.” He teases and pinches Bokuto’s cheek. “You’d do that for me?” 

Bokuto nods and grabs Kuroo’s other hand. “Of course I would! I love you after all.”

It’s said so simply like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Kuroo melts. He knows he’s blushing bright red, Bokuto’s always been able to understand the most important things in life and has no problem saying stuff aloud that most others would think twice about. Kuroo stops pinching his cheek.

_ I’m so lucky. _

Kuroo squeezes Bokuto’s hand and softens the grin on his face into something more genuine. There aren’t many other customers here, and the aisle they’re in is empty. While they’ve never been secretive about their relationship, it’s not something they advertise — Kuroo’s idea and one he loathes, but it helps to somewhat shield Bokuto from the worst of the idiots out there who think there’s only one right way to love someone, and it’s a price he’s more than willing to pay — and even a moment like this feels daring and sneaky.

He moves closer and rests his head against Bokuto’s.

“I know you do, Koutarou.” He whispers and squeezes their hands again. “I love you too.”

Bokuto smiles at him. The one that reminds Kuroo that just because Bokuto belongs to the world doesn’t mean all of him does. Some parts belong to Kuroo and Kuroo alone, and he’ll hoard them as jealously as a dragon does it’s gold.

“I know we’ve both been busy lately but…” Bokuto reaches up with his other hand to rub his thumb under Kuroo’s left eye. “I’ll always be there if you need me, no matter what.”

Kuroo closes his eyes and sucks in a breath.

No matter what, eh? Not even volleyball? Not the crowds, the cheers, his team? After they finish shopping, they’re going to collapse together on Kuroo’s comfy sofa and he can let go of the stress and worry that’s been hounding him for the past two weeks. Because Kuroo’s most important person is there, and he loves him, and that’s all that matters when you get down to it.

Never mind those big, fancy questions. Kuroo Tetsuro has Bokuto Koutarou by his side, so he is set for life.

He is the luckiest man on earth. 

“I’m still not letting you buy that cabbage.” He pulls back with a stern eyebrow raised.

“Come on, please? I really want to send a photo to Akaashi of it in your kitchen. I’ll even build a little prison out of cutlery for it so that it can’t get to us at night while we sleep.”

“You’ve made it twice as terrifying as before, so. No.”

“Please?” Golden eyes shine and the dragon lowers its head.

“Fine, but if I die don’t let Yakkun give a speech at my funeral, okay? He’ll just laugh until they have to take him away.”

Bokuto laughs. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was one of the gift fics for my Christmas giveaway on twitter and I hope GreenyLove enjoys it! I've never written these two as a couple on their own before so this was really interesting and I got to write them being really cute which is always nice.
> 
> Feel to come say hi on[ my twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) if you want and a massive thank you as usual to my beta reader [vanellabeann11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabeannn11/pseuds/vanellabeannn11) for looking over this for me.


End file.
